Halloween The Asylum
by MikeCalkins
Summary: set after the second remake, Michael Myers is thought to be dead, taken to a coroners office. Michael Myers is alive and escapes from the coroners office. then we zip a year later to a group of teens visiting the Haddonfield Sanitarium...
1. Chapter 1

After Laurie Strode went completely insane, the last sane thought was,

"It's over." And she was correct, it was over for her. Michael was recovered by Coroners and was driven to a morgue for an autopsy. Little did the Dr. Ray Morgenstern know that Michael was alive, and as the body bag opened, Michael reached up and grabbed Dr. Morgenstern by the hair and slammed his head repeatedly into the metal autopsy table violently. He let go of the doctor as he slumped to the floor, his skull caved in. Michael unzipped the rest of the bag and got out, the other assistants ran without a thought through their mind. Myers stood up and slowly picked up a scalpel, looking at it and locking it into his firm grip. He strode out of the room slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know that was a rather dumbed down intro but it was more of the same and it was rather annoying to write and there wasn't another way to write it. I admit it was generic Halloween escape kind of deal but, and I am aware this is no excuse, but I wanted to get this out now and I didn't have all the time I usually have. Thanks for reading!_

_FallenHeroes._

One year Later:

Jack Carver stared out the Kelley bus window as it rolled into the Smith's Grove Sanitarium parking lot.

"Man, the ride was horrid!" his friend Carlos Gonzalez said stretching and with a fake English accent.

"Stop trying to act English, you don't work with it." Juliet replied, her being English herself. Carlos, Jack and Juliet had been friends since middle school where they met at the lunch table. Though Carlos was rather annoyingly speaking in an English accent, he was right. The ride was a horrible one from Haddonfield High School to the Sanitarium, with nothing to do besides talk and listen to music.

"So, psycho of the town is here." Carlos said, returning to his regular voice.

"Yeah, Michael Myers, I'm sure you've heard of him, have you Jack?" Juliet replied, looking over at him.

"Yeah, he's that guy." Jack replied. Juliet shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"The one who butchered at least twenty people here in Haddonfield. Killed like ten in his house, the people from DangerTV." She continued.

"And we have the distinct pleasure of meeting him in the flesh!" Carlos said.

"It's a happy world isn't it?" Jack replied.

"Alright people, listen up! I need you to take all jewelry off, necklaces, rings, everything. Take it all off now and leave it in your bags. This is not a negotiation, you must do it or else you don't go in." Mr. Drake, their Psychology teacher yelled. Jack removed his conical shell necklace and slipped it into his bag, zipping it up tight. Juliet was trying to remove her necklace too, it was a silver chain necklace with the difficult clasp found on most necklaces. Jack stepped over and took it from her smooth hands and undid it slowly.

"thanks." She said, turning to him.

"You're welcome." He replied. she turned and followed Carlos off the bus, Jack followed after Juliet.

"this is Michael Myers, nothing to be said that you kids don't know already. He murdered his sister Judith Myers when he was six, fifteen years after that he escaped and went after his sister Laurie Strode, who also is here. He has been back over a year now and he has never once spoken a word" The guide explained. "Are there any questions?" Jack raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Carver." She said.

"if he escaped before, couldn't he do it again?" he asked. The guide smiled warmly,

"Dear, he is held by inch thick steel shackled in a room that has a window and a door four to five inches thick, I assure you, we are all perfectly safe." She replied. then there was a loud slam as Michael threw himself against the window, cracking it.

"my goodness gracious." The guide said jumping in fear. Juliet had grabbed Carlos and Jack by the arms and was frightened as well. The door inside opened and the guard shot Michael in the neck.

"they just shot him!" Carlos said.

"it's just a tranquilizer dart. He is gonna drop in about a minute." The guide said. Sure enough, Michael slumped to the floor. He was wearing a strange dirty William Shatner mask, it was ripped partially and as the light hit it Jack could see the faint color of blood. He had several scars on his face from the cuts he had received. Jack was just looking at his clothing, a dirty and bloody mechanics jumpsuit.

"Jesus Jack, that guy can do shit when he wants to!" Carlos said. Jack just nodded as they were led away from Michael Myers' room, with Michael quietly sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, we will return here tomorrow. There is more to see and do today though. We are going to the old Myers house and then we will go to the hotel. Let's mount up!" Mr. Drake yelled out to the students. The trio walked onto the bus and sat down in our seats at the back.

"That was scary, what Myers did. He just cracked the glass as if it was a piece of weak plastic." Juliet said. Carlos nodded,

"yeah, that guy's a Psycho motherfu-." He began but Mr. Drake looked at him.

"what was that Mr. Gonzalez?" he asked. Jack stifled a laugh,

"I was gonna say motherfudger sir." Carlos replied. he nodded and looked at him, obviously not believing him. Juliet laid her head on Jack's shoulder, why he had no idea. He didn't care either because she fell asleep, so it could be anything. Soon Jack fell asleep too,

"JACK!" Juliet and Carlos yelled. Jack looked around fast, looking for the source of the voices. He saw Carlos and Juliet banging on the glass window, Jack ran over to it and put his hand up against it. Jack saw something move in the shadows and saw the gleam of a knife. Michael stepped out of the shadows and came up behind Carlos. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and tossed him across the room into the metal door, he walked over to him slowly and Carlos whacked him across the face with a metal tray causing Michael stopped for a second and then stabbed him in the chest, dropping Carlos to the floor. he continued to stab him seven more times. He turned to Juliet and stabbed her once through the chest,

"JULIET!" Jack screamed out. He tossed her over and put his hand to the window. Jack matched his to Michaels. Then the window smashed, Michael stabbed Jack three times in the stomach. Jack looked at his stomach, blood seeping through his white shirt. He dropped to the ground, bleeding out slowly.

Jack awoke with a jolt,

"Are you okay Jack, you looked like you were having a nightmare." Juliet said.

"I had a dream that Michael Myers, he, never mind I'll tell you later." Jack replied, breath fast. He had the images flying through his mind all through the tour of the Myers home.

"Jack seriously, you're scaring me. I have never in my life seen you this out of it. what happened?" Carlos said.

"I dreamt that you and Juliet were stuck in Michael quiet room cell. He came out of the shadows and killed you both, then he stabbed me too." Jack replied.

"well, that's a wonderful dream. Maybe this isn't your idea of a good time, probably the house." Juliet replied.

"maybe, I just have this odd feeling something gonna happened." Jack said, thinking it out.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is where Evil was born, this is where the nightmare began those years ago. Michael Myers was born on October 28th, 1956. His name strikes fear into the hearts of every man, woman and child in this town because of his vicious attacks." The guide said loudly, he pointed out to the students where his room was and where the knife he had always used was kept. The tour was actually rather short; it ended about thirty minutes after the beginning of it. Jack rubbed his eyes as he yawned; he was really tired even though it was only seven thirty. As they hurried onto the bus, Juliet picked up her bag and tripped. Jack caught her and picked her back up,

"Whoa there tiger, last thing we need is for you to hurt yourself." Jack said.

"Thanks. Jack, your eyes are glossy. Are you okay?" she asked.

"yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, cocking his head to the left.

"I don't know, I was just asking." She replied. we sat down and Carlos pulled out his iPod and turned it up. The ride to the hotel was about twenty-five to thirty minutes long so Jack was pretty bored to say the least, with nothing at all to do.

* * *

Jack slept at least four and a half hours before his head wouldn't let him. Something about how Michael had jumped at them just scared him. When the sun had finally come up Jack was already dressed and showered.

"How much did you sleep last night?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe four hours." Jack replied, brushing his teeth.

"That's not good man; maybe you should stay here and catch up on your sleep." Carlos whispered. Jack shook his head,

"No, I can't stay here." He replied.

"Stubborn as usual?" Juliet asked, coming up behind him. Jack jumped, startled by her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I have a bad habit of doing that for some reason." She finished. Jack swished water through his mouth and spit it into the sink. He shut the light off and closed the door.

* * *

The door opened as the trio entered the maximum containment area, where all the real psycho's are.

"this place is silent, It's rather unnerving." Juliet said. they came in front of the cell that held the behemoth Michael Myers, who stood at least six foot eight and had to be around two hundred twenty pounds. He was standing at the window and staring straight out at them.

"I'm so scared I can't finish my lame joke." Carlos said. Michael was staring at them with creepy black eyes, emotionless except for a hint of anger. The security guard walked over to the door and slid open a little opening and slid his food in for him.

"come and get it you stupid bastard." He said, he was obviously teasing him. All the sudden you see Myers get up and grab the guards arm and slam him against the metal door. Myers stuck his hand through the door and slid it open.

"oh fuck!" Juliet screamed loudly.

"HEY! Watch the language!" someone yelled. The person came around and screamed as she was grabbed my Myers and thrown through the thick glass into the quiet room. He stepped towards the trio and tossed Carlos away like a ragdoll. He grabbed Jack by the throat and tossed him through the security checkpoint, sending him careening into a trash can. Myers walked over to him slowly and grabbed Jack by the throat, choking the life slowly away from him. Michael was hit hard with a tray and he dropped the choking Jack to the ground. Michael turned to see Juliet holding a dented metal tray, her hands shaking with fear. He turned to her and grabbed her by the hair and tossed her away as if she was nothing. He grabbed one of the trash cans and smacked Jack across the head as he got up, sending him back down. Carlos ran up to Michael with a broken bar from his cell door, he whacked Michael on the wrist with it and smacked him in the face. Michael dropped to the ground, seemingly knocked out. Carlos grabbed Jack and Juliet and they ran as fast as they could in the other direction. Jack was stumbling, wheezing and choking. He tripped over a tipped trash can and hit the floor hard, he struggled to get up, Carlos and Juliet were lifting him as Michael got up slowly. They jerked him into the air and they ran off down the long, white hall away from the psychopath.


	5. Chapter 5

Security guard Robert Castle had heard the alarm and rushed towards the maximum security wing, running through hundreds of scared students. He passed some knocked over trash cans and slid I n through the sharp bars of the security check point. He pulled out his revolver and cocked it quietly, he stepped through the debris. Broken shards of glass and metal blanketed the white tile floor, he stepped incorrectly onto a piece of glass and mouthed swear words. There was a crash and a force grabbed him by the throat and snapped his arm, causing him to drop the gun. Robert looked with fear into the eyes of Michael Myers as Michael walked him over to his cell door. Robert tried to kick at Myers, but it was too late, Michael had him lined up with a sharp bar sticking out from his broken cell door. Michael threw Castle onto the bar, impaling him on the spike. Michael cocked his head to the left and stared at the bar protruding from the man's neck, blood slowly dripping from it. He turned slowly and looked at the woman he had thrown violently through the window into his cell, who was still moving. Michael picked up a shard of glass and stepped slowly into the room, the woman started to scream when she saw Michael coming towards her.

"HELP ME! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" she screamed loudly, but she was silenced as Michael grabbed her by the shirt and brought the shard down, penetrating her flesh violently. He dropped the bloody, motionless body of the nurse to the ground, staring at the body.

Jack, Juliet and Carlos stopped and caught their breath. They had to have run from one side to the other and they were shaking.

"What…the…fuck…happened…back…there?" Carlos asked, breathing fast.

"Michael Myers, that's what the fuck happened." Jack replied, sliding down the wall and to the floor. he buried his head in his knees and screamed into them, he was scared out of his mind and didn't care who knew it. Juliet picked him up and slapped him across the face,

"STOP! BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP!" she yelled. Jack covered her mouth and looked around the corner,

"Are you fucking crazy, do you want him to hear us?" he asked. Juliet breathed in heavily and stepped back. There was a crash and a kid slid up next to Jack,

"You guys gotta help me!" he said, it was Josh Blackmore. Jack hated josh with a passion, yet Jack wasn't heartless. Jack helped the Josh up and said,

"You need to be quiet!" he nodded,

"He was right behind me a second ago. I think I out-ran him though." He replied. The group walked down the hallway fast but silently, slipping in an office.

"You did not out run him; have you ever read about this guy?" Jack asked Josh. He shook his head,

"I'm the fastest kid in school, what do you mean I can't out run him?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Michael Myers! He is supernatural, you know how many times that guys been shot, run over, lit on fire, and stabbed?" Carlos asked. Josh grimaced heavily as I looked out the window; Jack felt a sudden feeling of entrapment as he gazed at the sharp and rusty bars on the window.

"We really are gonna die in here?" Josh asked, Jack shook his head.

"Not if we don't want to."

* * *

Riley Porter took off down the hallway,

"What happened to everybody, what's happening?" he asked himself. There was a crash and a scream; the scream rang out before it was stopped suddenly with a thump. He was petrified as he saw a large framed shadow come rushing towards him, not running or jogging but speedily walking towards him. He saw the gleam of a knife as the figure turned around the corner; it was Fear in its purest form. Michael Myers, the behemoth came rushing towards him and Riley was paralyzed with fear. Myers lifted him up into the air and threw him into the wall, sending him halfway through it. Michael threw the knife at him, sending it through his chest on his left side. Riley felt the blood pouring out of his body as his heartbeat slowed to a halt, there was overwhelming pressure on his chest as Myers drew the knife from his chest cavity. He glared into Riley's eyes as he drove the blade through his forehead multiple times with speed and force.


End file.
